The United States of Hetalia
by Dire Russia
Summary: Germany is hosting a party, and Alfred is bringing his 50 states. What will the other countries and their capitols think of Alfred's kids? Rated T for alchohal consumption. One-Shot


_"Hey! _Move over!_ I need more room!" a boy said, shoving another boy over._ "Shut up South!" the other boy growled, who looked just like the other boy. "_I'm_ older! _I_ should go into the meeting room first!"

Another boy looked over, puzzled. "Um, guys. You know that I'm in here right?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

The two boys straitened up. "Oh, yeah, sure, Delaware. Me and North here are just having a disagreement." the first boy said, and shoved the other. The other boy shot a look at the other, but shrugged.

Delaware smiled. "I'm always the first one here, come on sit down." he said, and patted the seats beside him. The boys scrambled to the seats, and sat down.

"Whoa South, it's weird being one of the first ones here, usually we're like, 30'th." the first said. "Yeah North, hey, wouldn't D.C. be here first? After all it _is_ his place." the other said.

They looked at Delaware expectantly, but he shrugged. "You know D.C., He's late to _everything,_" he said. "Anyway North and South Dakota. Who do think will win the argument this meeting?" he asked, and absently picked up a magazine.

North Dakota chuckled. "Minnesota, duh. Wisconson's _always_ drunk. Plus, I like Minnesota better."

South Dakota nodded. "But, he does make some pretty darn good cheese." he said.

Delaware nodded. Just then, a boy entered wearing a white tanktop that said: _Surfs Up dude!_, with spikey dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. "'Sup dudes!" he said, and sat down on the other side of Delaware.

"Hey Hawaii." North and South Dakota said in unison. "Hey." Delaware said absently.

"You drunken cheese head! I have _no idea_ why I talk to you!" a voice shouted from down the hall. Another voice slurred. "Yeah, why do you talk to me Paul?"

South and North Dakota grinned at eachother. While Hawaii and Delaware sighed. Just then, two boys entered. The first one, wore a blue T-shirt and shorts, with scowling blue eyes and hair just like America's. The other, stumbled in after him, he had shaggy blonde hair, and blue eyes, and was growing a small beard. "Paaaaaaaaauuuuulllll. You know not to walk away from you're older brother." he drawled.

Paul scowled. "MINNESOTA. Not Paul, you don't have a right to call me that Cheddar Cheese." he said harshly, and sat down next to Hawaii, and Wisconson sat across from him.

Lots more entered, and Minnesota brightened when he saw a particular state. "Hey Alaska!" he said and waved. Alaska, who had light blonde hair, bluish purpleish eyes, and a scarf(Even though it was like 90 degrees out) and sat down next to Minnesota.

"Hello Minnesota." he said, and folded his hands. "How's it going?"

"Good, until I saw _that_." Minnesota growled, and pointed at Wisconson.

_When everyone arrived, America and another boy entered last._ "Hey kiddos!" America said, grinning. "Hey Dad." they all said in unison, which must've sounded pretty cool.

America sat at the head of the table, and the boy sat next to him. "So, dudes. We got an invitation to a party Germany's hosting!" he said, but no one said anything.

America frowned. "Dudes, I mean like, a _party_. Not like a stupid ball room dance thing England hosted last year. Or atleast, I hope not."

Everyone started talking at once, which were a lot of voices. "Hey Dad! When are we leaving?" New York shouted over the ruckus.

America smiled. "Tonight."

Michigan frowned. "By plane?" she asked.

America nodded. "That's the plan kiddo."

Hawaii raised his hand. "A public plane?" he asked. America laughed, and shook his head. "A private plane dude! You really think I'd buy tickets for fifty one people on a plane? Um, no."

"Good thing I packed!" Illinois grinned.

"Okay dudes, be at the White House by eight sharp," America said, and grabbed a stack of papers from his bag. "Now, onto a diffrent matter, how to get Illinois to stop his massive crime waves in Chicago..."

"Hey! It's not _my _fault!"

"Sorry dude. It was Kansas's idea to do this topic."

_"Okay everyone! Remember the rules, no being rude to other powerful countries and their capitols, no wrecking other people's houses, and no picking your nose in public. Got it?"_ _America said loudly._

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said at the same time, which again, must've sounded pretty cool.

As they entered Germany's huge house, everyone scattered to find their friends.

"Hey Vilnius!" New York greeted. Vilnius waved, and walked over to him. He looked relived to be away from Moscow, who followed him constently (And Moscow is a girl by the way).

"How are you New York?" he asked, and glanced nervously over his shoulder. New York smiled. "I'm good, yourself?"

And they exchanged their little chit-chat, Texas was hanging out with Mexico's capitol, Mexico City. "You have a very creative name." Texas said sarcastically. Mexico City glared at Texas. "Atleast my name doesn't sound like a hillbilly would name their kid." he sniffed.

"Take that back." Texas growled.

Mexico City smiled mockingly at him. "And why should I?"

"Remember The Alamo!" Texas howled, and lept on Mexico City.

America and Mexico hurried over to pry them off one another. "Oi Mexico City! What did you do?" Mexico grunted as he pulled Mexico City off Texas.

"He made fun of my name!" Mexico City whinned.

Mexico raised and eyebrow. "So?"

After that incident, Dublin, Managua, and D.C. were hanging out by the punch-bar. "So Managua, how's life?" D.C. asked, and casually leaned back againts the table.

Managua shrugged. "Same old, same old. Work, break, more work." he said, and scowled at Dublin, who was making faces at him. "Quit it Dublin." he growled.

"Why should I?" she asked. "Dad always tags around your dad, so I have to see you _all the time**. **_And honestly, it gets annoying." she smiled sweetly.

Managua shrugged. "You get annoying too. I have to see enough cow dung when I work, then I see your face, which isn't much better." he said, and looked her strait in the face.

She scowled. "Hey!"

Managua scowled back. D.C. laughed, "You guys remind me of my brothers and sisters." he said casually. But they didn't hear him, they were to busy scowling at each other.

Minnesota just hung out in the corner, watching South Dakota and North Dakota push and shove while playing Twister. "Hey Minnesota." a british accented voice said from behind him.

Minnesota turned around and saw London, Britian's girl. "Hey London." Minnesota yawned. London frowned at North and South Dakota. "What, are they doing?" she asked.

Minnesota glanced back, then shrugged. "Playing Twister." he said casually. London raised a brow. "Is that how they always play?" she asked.

He nodded. "Pretty much. Everything is a competion with them."

London laughed. "I can see that."

Minnesota looked around. "Hey, did you see Wisconson anywhere?" he asked.

London nodded. "Yeah, he's over by the cooler with the beer." she said, and jerked her head over by the punch bar. Minnesota laughed. "Good, He'll be passed out by the end of this party. Then I won't have to deal with him."

London stood by him. "Doesn't he only like beer that was brewed in his state?" she asked.

Minnesota shook his head. "He doesn't really care."

London just nodded. "I think you are the only normal one in your family." she stated.

Minnesota raised a brow. "Me? No, I think you are talking about Delaware." he said, and jerked his head over at Delaware, who was talking to Germany's capitol, Berlin.

While Minnesota and London talked. Delaware, Berlin, and Rome were having a conversation. Well, more like just Berlin and Delaware, 'cause Rome was just checking out his muscles.

Berlin hefted the beer in his hand. "I had a couple incidents with car crashes on my highways, becuase, they don't have speed limits." he said awkwardly.

Delaware nodded. "I'm guessing that would happen." Delaware agreed, and took a sip of his beer.

Rome just nodded absently. "Yeah."

From aways away, Germany called. "The party is over due to certain circumstainces, everyone leave now! Good night."

Evryone booed, but left.

**FIN**


End file.
